


i'm spell you…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanon, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Character, Spells & Enchantments, Warlocks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Ambrose estava cansado. Viver 75 anos como prisioneiro com as Spellman não era fácil,por sorte alguns males vinham para o bem, pois a chegada de Luke Chalfant poderia mudar a sua vida…





	i'm spell you…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, desenvolvedor e produtor da série, e inspirada nos quadrinhos de mesmo nome da editora _Archie Comics_ , além das distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Inspirada no capítulo 3 da primeira temporada, intitulado "The Trial of Sabrina Spellman". Divergente do universo original da série.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> i'm spell you… - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**_capítulo 1 — you have my number…_ **

* * *

 

A casa estava vazia. Tia Hilda e Zelda haviam saído, trabalho externo. Sabrina pedira cobertura para ir encontrar o namorado e os colegas de turma, enquanto que ele ficara ali preso mais uma vez sozinho naquela bendita mansão. Estava cansado, o computador repleto de conteúdo não conseguia apaziguar sua mente, nem mesmo as músicas  _old school_ que punha na vitrola. Decidido a encontrar algo para fazer, Ambrose desceu as escadas, em direção a cozinha onde lustrou uma maçã na camisa antes de morder um generoso pedaço. Foi quando notou um dos tantos cristais que adornavam a cozinha, esse em particular, triângulo piramidal quase perfeito, fez-o lembrar-se de Luke. O  _warlock_ que ficara consigo na noite do velório do jovem Connor. Ele havia mandado algumas mensagens e ligara pro rapaz, mas nada de respostas. Mesmo assim ele insistia, 75 anos presos ali fizeram-no ter uma longa paciência. Subiu ao quarto buscando o número entalhado no teto acima de sua cama. Deitando-se nela começou a discar os números 914-555-0145 e esperou. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Antes que desse o quarto uma respiração do outro lado da linha pôde ser ouvida.

— Chalfant falando.

— Oi, Luke é você? — Perguntou tentando se recordar se o outro havia lhe falado o sobrenome em algum momento.

— Vejo então que achou meu presentinho, espero que não tenha ficado chateado por eu ter gravado meu número na madeira do seu quarto. Achei que fosse mais fácil do que deixar um mísero bilhete de papel — ditou com um tom de voz que indicava claramente que estava sorrindo.

— Eu adorei, mesmo não tendo ficado tão feliz por ter acordado sozinho.

— Deveria me desculpar por isso, mas pessoalmente. Que tal sairmos? Conheço alguns lugares incríveis em Greendale.

— Que tal você vir aqui em casa, eu estou sozinho — mas antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase Luke estava ali na sua frente, como se materializado. 

— Me chamou _baby_?

Encostado na pilastra do seu quarto, Luke vestia quase a mesma roupa da noite em que se reencontraram. Ele desprendia de si uma energia que fazia cada célula do corpo de Ambrose vibrar, como se estivesse sendo puxada para a direção do outro, dois polos negativos atraídos entre si. Ele sorriu, ponde-se de pé até aproximar-se da figura do outro.

— Não achei que fosse ser tão rápido. Que tal conversamos um pouco?

— Tenho outros planos — e dito isso avançou sobre seus lábios como fizera naquela noite, devorando-lhe a boca com paixão. Ambrose se derretia naqueles braços, que o rodeavam buscando explorar cada parte do seu corpo com as mãos. A pouca diferença de altura não influenciava quase em nada o desejo fervente que crescia nos dois. Despindo-se euforicamente, tombaram na cama, onde Luke tomou o seu pescoço, mordendo, beijando e sugando, deixando marcas na pele. Ambrose também não deixava por menos, repartindo beijos e carícias por onde podia. 

— Eu posso gostar muito disso, mas que tal conversarmos um pouquinho hein? — Pediu Ambrose separando-se momentaneamente do outro.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou Luke, mordendo-o numa parte de seu corpo, que o deixava bambo, um ponto fraco em si, que o desestabilizava.

— Acho que não — ditou puxando-o novamente para si, invertendo as posições e tomando o controle da situação, beijando-o com ardor, marcando-o tanto ou mais quanto Luke fizera em si. Nem sempre estar em prisão domiciliar animava Ambrose, mas não poder sair dali naquele momento em questão o animava como nunca antes havia ficado. Ele poderia ficar outros 75 anos presos com suas tias, se ao menos tivesse Luke para ficar nem que fosse uma vez, valeria a pena. 


End file.
